


Report

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You’re stuck revising Jake’s report instead of doing yours. Amy is kind enough to give you some help.
Relationships: Amy Santiago & You, Amy Santiago/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Report

You feel like you’re gonna lose your mind. 

Since it was the first time you were partnering up with Jake, he decided that he would write the final report of your case so as to give you less work. You accepted, not knowing how sloppy he was with paperwork; now you’ve been revising his report for three hours straight, having only corrected half of his grammar mistakes.

That’s not even counting all the missing information he didn’t put in.

You give out a sigh, holding your head with your hands after you let go of your pen. “This is never going to end…”

“Let me guess…” You slightly jump up, looking up to see Amy Santiago standing next to your desk with a small smile on her face. “… Jake’s paperwork?”

“I might actually commit murder.” She gives out a snort at your answer, the woman bringing her coffee to her lips while you shake your head. “I’ve been trying to rewrite his sentences and correct his spelling for three hours now.”

“And that’s the easy part.” You only give out a groan of pure frustration at her answer, her eyes sweetening for a moment. “You know what? Give it to me. I have some time on my hands and I’m used to revising his paperwork all the time.”

“Really?” You give her a hopeful look, your mind already starting to clear itself. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course! I don’t want you to quit on your first week because of Peralta’s paperwork.”

“Thank you…” She picks up the dossier you’re happily giving her with her free hand, her eyes looking back into yours. “You’re a lifesaver. I thought I’d never had time to do my other reports.”

“Let’s just say that I’m giving you a favor.” Her lips stretch out onto her cheeks, her next words making a swirl of emotions stir inside your chest. “Maybe you repay it with a coffee date next week?”

You give out a nervous chuckle, using your fingers to push a strand of hair behind your ear. You would lie if you said you weren’t interested in her; Amy has been sweet to you ever since you were transferred here and she’s a very pretty woman… so why not?

“Sure.” Relief seems to wash over her face when you agree with her proposition, which makes you smile harder. “I’d love that.”

“Great.” You suddenly notice how nervous she was about asking you out, her breathing a little heavier as she walks away. “I… see you later!”

You just chuckle as you watch her walk back to her desk area, the woman shakily giving a high five to a smirking Rosa while Boyle sends her two thumbs up from his place.

You have a feeling that this coffee date is the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
